Incapaz de amar
by Sweenellie Lovett
Summary: Bellatrix le es fiel a Voldemort más allá de cualquier posible límite. Ella lo ama aunque el sea incapaz de amar, pero el le regalo un horrocrux, una parte de su alma. Y eso es muy romantico viniendo de él, pueda o no Voldemort amar.


**INCAPAZ DE AMAR**

-Bellatrix... susurró el Señor Tenebroso desde la cabeza de la mesa durante la reunión -Necesito que hablemos sobre un asunto que solo a ti confiere.

Todos los mortífagos presentes guardaron silencio, mientras Bellatrix bajaba la cabeza y miraba fijamente la mesa.

-Mi Señor... -replicó Lucius -...me parece que cualquier asunto referente a nuestra sociedad debe tratarse en prescencia de...

-¡Silencio! -interrumpió Voldemort mientras agitaba su varita y la puerta del salón se abría -Nagini, lleva a Lucius y al resto a ña ptra habitación mientras Bellatrix y yo arreglamos nuestros asuntos.

La serpiente apareció deslizandose por debajo de la mesa y cruzó la habitación seguida de los mortífagos. Bellatrix mantenía la mirada en la mesa, como auscente, como en uno de sus absesos de locura.

La puerta se cerró con un hueco sonido.

-Bellatrix -exclamó Voldemort con tono solemne mientras se paseaba alrrededor de la mesa

-¿Si mi Señor? -dijo temerosa de haber cometido alguna imprudencia y estar a punto de ser castigada

-¿Cómo está... Rodulphus?

-No lo se mi Señor

-¿No lo sabes?

-No... -dijo ella casi susurrando

-Interesante...

Los pasos del Lord en torno a la mesa no paraban y a ella le consumía la duda de el porque la había llamado a solas. No se atrevía a moverse, porque si había cometido una falta y ese era el motivo de aquella reunión privada, los resultados de una imprudencia serían terribles. Ella amaba los ideales de Voldemort tanto como a él y por ello le era tan fiel siempre. No quería que la matara ni que le negara seguir siendo parte de los mortífagos. Estaba segura de que no había hecho nada que el pudiera considerar malo... pero no estaba segura.

-He cumplido sus ordenes mi Señor... -susurró

-Lo se Bellatrix, lo se... es por eso que quiero hablar contigo. No es noticia que eres la única de mis seguidores que me guarda perfecta lealtad y obediencia...

"Si tan solo supiera la razón" pensó mientras acariciaba su marca tenebrosa por debajo de la mesa.

-... es por eso -continuó el Lord -que quiero...

Voldemort calló no pudiendo encontrar la palabra correcta y ella levantó la mirada por primera vez para toparse con que el la miraba de pie al otro lado de la habitación.

-... darte algo -finalizó -ven conmigo -dijo mirándola fijamente y extendió su mano para que ella la tomara.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, Bellatrix se levanto de la mesa y caminó hacia donde El Señor Tenebroso se encontraba. Lo tomó de la mano y sintió un escalofrió al contacto de su mano. El nunca la tocaba ni le dejaba tocarlo. Se preguntaba la razón de aquellas sensaciones estúpidas y dentro de sí, recordó para si misma lo impresionante que le resultaba y que tal vez, incluso lo quería... un poco, o quizá más.

Se aparecieron en una galería oscura de roca negra sobre la que relucían algunas esmeraldas verdes y brillantes.

En el suelo, se extendía un camino de agua cristalina que reflejaba las dos siluetas recién llegadas.

Al llegar se soltaron y comenzaron a caminar, el con paso solemne frente a ella y ella como siempre, detrás.

-Quiero que sepas Bellatrix, que confío en tí mas que en nadie... incluso, diría que mas que en mi mismo...

-¿P-por qué mi Señor?

-Porque mi mente puede traicionarme. Se bien que Severus ha estado enseñando Oclumancia al bebe Potter...

Bella comenzó a reírse fuertemente ante el comentario

-Ese sangre sucia inútil jamás llegará a igualar sus habilidades mi Señor

-Lo se, lo se Bellatrix, pero aun así, quiero darte algo muy importante

Se produjo el silencio y llegaron a un pilar de cristal verde esmeralda suspendido en el aire.

Voldemort hizo un movimiento de varita y pronuncio algunas frases en parsel que hicieron que el pilar se destruyera en una explosión de fina arena verde.

Bellatrix tuvo que cubrirse los ojos para protegerse de aquel polvillo

-¡Ahí esta! -río El Señor Tenebroso -¡Ahí esta!

Bella miro hacia arriba y vió como un cofre de jade descendía hasta tocar el suelo.

Voldemort fue hacia la caja y ella le siguió.

La caja estaba decorada con postigos en forma de serpiente. Voldemort posó su mano sobre ella y las serpientes comenzaron a deslizarse hasta desaparecer y permitir que esta se abriera. En el interior estaba la copa. El horrocrux.

Voldemort la tomó y la ofreció a Bellatrix.

-Mi señor, no lo creo

-Tómala Bellatrix y protegela por favor. Yo soy incapaz de ello.

-Pero, pero... su alma

-Si Bellatrix, es tuya... toda tuya y lo será por siempre

Bellatrix tomó la copa entre sus manos y ambos se aparecieron de nuevo en la habitación que estaban antes de llegar ahí. Frente a la puerta cerrada. Voldemort salió y la dejó ahí sola.

Miraba su reflejo sobre la superficie dorada y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba si algún día, en la más rara de las situaciones ´podría permanecer con El Señor Tenebroso más allá de ser una seguidora.

Pero eso jamás sería. El era incapaz de amar por haber sido concebido bajo los efectos de una posión de amor. Le tenía respeto y confianza. Eso bastaba para ella.

Bella le amaba y lo seguiría haciendo. Seguiría fiel hasta la muerte sin importar nada.

Tal vez el era incapaz de amar, pero le había regalado un pedazo de su alma, una de sus vidas. Y eso era bastante romántico,. Pudiera o no Voldemort amar, ella protegería esa copa con todas sus habilidades, por adoración al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.


End file.
